Danganronpa Swap Mayhem Remastered
by Paeon Kanestu
Summary: Talent Swap. It is a term used in the world of Danganronpa to change a character's life by the special ability they have. Life can change from one of hope and happiness to one of despair and anguish. These are some of those tales. I hope you enjoy the mayhem of these talent swaps and I hope you enjoy the stories these characters have.
1. Chapter 1

**_Danganronpa Swap Mayhem Remastered_**

Chapter 1: Mahiru Koizumi

_Having a good eye_

* * *

…Her name was Mahiru Koizumi. And from a young age she's always had a good eye.

Her mother was a very successful Photographer back in the day but was taken away from her too soon. Young Mahiru wanted to become the next "Ultimate Photographer" to follow in her footsteps. And in the canonical timeline, that is the case… but this is a different tale.

This is a different tale… this is the story of how Mahiru Koizumi gained his talent.

* * *

Things would always go downhill when she was younger. Her father was always a deadbeat. However, that all changed when she came home to a drunk enraged monster of a father, who yelled and berated the daughter. It was another awful night until he destroyed her camera. After the camera broke... Mahiru felt like a piece of her died. It was the last thing her mother left for her before her untimely death...

That was the last night she ever saw her father as that was the night she ran away from home. She lost all respect for her father that night and that night, she needed to hideaway. Of course, he still cared for her so missing posters went up the next day.

However, she vowed to cut her ties with him. So, with the help of her friend Sato, she was able to hideaway. But when things got riskier… Sato got gravely injured by a punk group. As Sato was dying in Mahiru's arms, she told Mahiru about a letter in her desk and to hide Sato's body. Doing her friend's last wish, Mahiru discovered that Sato wanted Mahiru to become her… to take her identity and hideaway.

And that's just what she did. For years, she hid as Sato and no one questioned her. Her red hair was hidden away, and her freckles covered by make-up. Sato's father became her true father until it all seemed to change. Sato's father discovered the note one day while Mahiru was at school. He was devastated but still stayed strong.

He decided to send a letter to Hope's Peak. To find out a girl at age 14 was hiding as someone else got their attention. Sato's father explained to Mahiru the truth and she agreed if he stayed as her father. That was a guarantee however as Mahiru's father was arrested for tax evasion.

So for the next few years, she would train her skills in hiding. And it led to her getting accepted to Hope's Peak. Sure she hated the Ultimate Photographer for having the talent she wanted, but she was proud of her skill.

She was able to mask her size and change her voice. She was able to pick up the small details people missed. She always did have a good eye.

That my friends… is the tale of Mahiru Koizumi.

**_Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Imposter_**.

* * *

**Name:** Mahiru Koizumi

**Talent:** Ultimate Imposter

**Fate:** First killer of Jabberwock Killing Game

* * *

**Hey everyone! Paeon Kanetsu here! So… I got a few things I need to say.**

**First off, I know I'm bad. Funfair Despair, Talent Swap Mayhem… I'm not good at keeping stories active. I'm currently in college and writing a story for Danganronpa can be difficult.**

**That's why I'm making this. This is Danganronpa Swap Mayhem Remastered. A small series where I will be writing chapters on different characters.**

**Now, all these characters have the talents I originally gave them along with the plans for them, so this was the original plan for Mahiru.**

**This does reveal stuff for them and means I can't make a killing game story for them… but I don't care! I'll be doing these at random as these are the stories of the characters.**

**Anyways… I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll see you all next time.**

**_Paeon Kanetsu has signed out._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Danganronpa Swap Mayhem Remastered**_

Chapter 2: Ryoma Hoshi

_Still got a ways to go_

* * *

…His name was Ryoma Hoshi. And from a young age, he's known that he had a ways to go.

He was a young tennis prodigy who lost everything from one single decision. That decision costed him his loved one, his future… and his hope. That would be the sad talent of the "Ultimate Tennis Pro". However, this is not that tale.

This is a different tale… this is the story of how Ryoma Hoshi gained his talent.

* * *

As the years went by, Ryoma Hoshi was in a slump. He was known all around the world as the true prodigy in tennis, and he's even helped inspired other players to try to be as successful as he was. One person specifically was working hard to climb the ladder as Ryoma once did. However, that all changed that fateful day when he took down an entire mafia group singlehandedly.

He went from hero to zero... from that day, he was looked down upon and became shunned as a tennis player and person as he once was. Only one person stayed with him, his girlfriend who knew why he committed the crime… to protect her. Sadly though, the love of her life was now on death row and she could see the toll it was taking on him.

Her goal was to make his hope return and after a year… she had finally achieved it. It was a day like any other where she would visit Ryoma. Her family still hated how she clung to the prisoner, but she ignored their protests. On a routine walk… she saw it. In a broken condition but could be repaired. The room itself seemed to empty as if no one cared for the room in years.

Getting Ryoma up to it, she could see how his eyes grew softer. To Ryoma, it was as if he found something that shared his pain. Something that was loved and cared for before getting tossed to the side like a piece of trash. Sitting upon it, it didn't work the first time due to its condition and his size. But Ryoma's girlfriend could see the glint of passion in his eye. He could see the beauty of it... he looked past all the scratch marks, and he saw the inner beauty of it.

Days would turn into weeks and weeks would turn into months. Ryoma became obsessed with bringing it back to its former glory. And after all that time, he sat down at it as his girlfriend came to listen. From a single note, they could both tell that this was his passion.

He practiced day and night, improving his skills to those of professionals in such a short time. He would play for the guards who would reward him and make his stay easier. Time no longer mattered to Ryoma and his girlfriend could proudly say how he finally regained the smile that drew her to Ryoma in the first place. He was finally escaping from the title of Ultimate Prisoner. However, he would always say that he still had a ways to go before he truly was free.

That my friends… is the tale of Ryoma Hoshi.

_**Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Pianist.**_

* * *

**Name:** Ryoma Hoshi

**Talent:** Ultimate Pianist

**Fate:** Second victim for the third murder of Killing School Semester

* * *

**Hey guys! Paeon Kanetsu here! And here is the second chapter of this remastered series! So yeah… These are a lot of fun.**

**Now, I will say that I'm working on fixing up Mahiru's chapter. But for now, it's gonna stay how it is.**

**I'm trying to get help on it and thankfully I have some friends who can help me out. However, I'm still only human so there may be some mistakes.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I'm gonna be working on the next one soon!**

_**Paeon Kanetsu has signed out.**_


End file.
